Missing Pieces
by Beautiful Sinnocence
Summary: Buffy and Angel were granted a miracle years ago. At first they protected it from the wars of their nature. But like all parents, they need to start letting go, hoping what they've taught her will help her in life. Only what happens when - Just read! :P


**Title:** Missing Pieces.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel were granted a miracle years ago. At first they protected it from the wars of their nature. But like all parents, they need to start letting go, hoping what they've taught her will help her in life. Only what happens when the world you prepare her for, isn't the world that hurts her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here, save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Original characters are mine! Mine I say. Do not take them, Joss. Unless you give me the Boston rebel Slayer. So, okay, please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**A/N:** Time for angst! Bwahahahaha.

**Please read and review. :)**

- - -

Prologue.

July 17th, 2002

"There's noway." Buffy protested from across the floor. Her eyes wide with the news that Angel just revealed. Denial? Possibly. It was the first stages she was clinging to. While inside she was seething. The next step of her tirade. How could someone she trusted... correction, HAD trusted, keep such a secret from her?

"Buffy, I already explained it to you. She's ours." His voice never raised above a whisper. Despite the Slayers own raised tone. The detail to the conversation they were having was sound asleep upstairs. Safely tucked away from monsters and demons. "Just lower your voice, please. She's had a long day. The last thing I want to do is wake her up with us screaming at each other." He reasoned, standing to close the distance between them. But despite the mere foot and a half of separation of their bodies, they seemed to be a world apart.

"You said it, but I don't remember it!" It was all Buffy needed to say to sting Angel the worst. Her brain trying desperately to bring back the memory. To undo what those stupid Powers That Be did.

He had taken a day from her. Had possibly taken the day she dreamt of since they met away. Even for all the valid reasons he had, it still clawed at him. It was in order to protect his Slayer, even if it was from a distance. "You don't remember because it was part of the trade. No one but me would remember..." At her blank expression, he went on to explain more thoroughly. Telling her every single detail. Small as it might be, he shared it. He owed that and more to her.

When he was finished, he felt sore. Though the burden was lifted from his heart, Angel knew the wound was far from closed. If anything, it was torn open all over again.

And now Buffy's own heart broke.

Feeling hollow inside, Buffy made her way to the sofa and sank to it, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "You took back a day of perfect happiness. But the Powers... they never took back all of it. They never took back your memory or..." Rubbing her head in her hands, tear filled eyes glanced towards the staircase. The fear in them to say what else hadn't been taken too much for Buffy to even let fall to her lips. There was a child upstairs. A brown eyed, blonde haired child peacefully sleeping. Unaware of what was conspiring downstairs.

"A child, Buffy. Our child. They don't take life. They give it." Angel explained, falling to his knees in front of Buffy, his hands cupping her smaller ones in his. "I didn't know she existed. Believe me when I tell you that. The moment I found out, I came here. I didn't even tell Wesley or Cordelia where I was headed." He could take her hits. Her punches. Her slaps. But her silence? It tortured him. And he knew torture so very well.

"I can't Angel..." Buffy looked back to the vampire. The fear washed off her in waves. Crashing him into the mess he made all over again. Reminding him how terrible of a mistake it had been to hold such information back. "I can't even take care of myself. I'm falling apart. I have Dawn to take care of, too. How can I have two kids when I'm still one myself?" Anger and denial were gone, making way for fear and confusion.

"You're brave Buffy. You're beyond kind. You care. You love. Dawn's turning into an amazing young woman. You've turned into a selfless woman, Buffy. Not because you're the Slayer, but because you're you. You have so much potential for much more. And besides..." The smile that promised to touch his eyes was gone. A darkening sadness filled his soul, "I don't have the best track record for being a fit parent." In referral to Connor. It wasn't a secret. Not between Buffy and him. Connor was a known fact from the get go.

The little girl upstairs was the last point before he broke. How could he keep such a secret from Buffy any longer?

Children changed your life. For the better. Despite having failed Connor, Angel had another chance with his daughter. A daughter who, unlike Connor, wasn't able to defend herself.

She wasn't born of two vampires.

But of a Slayer and a vampire who was simply human when she'd been conceived.

"She's human?" Buffy timidly asked, letting Angel lift her from the seat and walk with her to the staircase.

"Completely human." He knew the difference. He could smell the power washing off his Slayer. He smelt the difference in demons. Human blood was always sweeter. "Connor smelt different the moment he was born. He had an air of power... magic, if you will, about him" He explained, "Come and meet her." Angel didn't need to ask. He already knew she wanted to.

"What's her name?" Buffy wondered.

"She doesn't have one. The Powers thought it be best for us to name her." And with that, the two climbed the steps, leaving the dark living room and approaching the night light lit bedroom where their little girl was rousing from a nightmare.

-TBC

A.N.: I wanted to establish the history as to where their daughter came from. There'll be flashbacks to Bangel time with their daughter as the story goes on. I hope you enjoy:)


End file.
